


The Chess Bet

by sunset_oasis



Series: The Postwar Halloween Party [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Postwar AU, Postwar Halloween Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Ron Weasley was just at Three Broomsticks to make sure Draco Malfoy wasn’t just toying with Ginny. He hadn’t expected to be distracted by Blaise Zabini, of all people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Telling her friends about her boyfriend was as unpleasant as Ginny had previously imagined. Especially after they'd heard she was going on a date with him this Hogsmeade weekend at Three Broomsticks.

In hindsight, it had not been the smartest decision to tell the Golden Trio about Draco … but they'd been dating a while now and Draco had really changed a lot after the war, plus Ginny didn't want to keep their relationship hidden anymore. She felt like it was hiding him, like she was ashamed of him if she continually to keep this a secret.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been immediately worried if Draco had tricked or coerced her into this relationship, and it had taken Ginny more than twenty minutes convincing to let them drop the ridiculous idea, though they still looked pretty disapproving. After some heated arguments, they had finally reached some sort of compromise – she could go on this date with Draco, but Ron would be at a nearby seat in Three Broomsticks, making sure Draco wouldn't hurt her.

Ginny had only agreed to let Ron come because she'd secretly thought he was the easiest to handle. Ginny knew her spells were no match for Hermione's and if Hermione disapproved of something and decided to put a stop to the whole date, it wouldn't be that easy to fight her. And she certainly wouldn't let Harry watch over because Harry had always been extra sensitive and borderline obsessive when it came to Draco.

It wasn't the most ideal situation – she was _seventeen_ , for Merlin's sake, she didn't need a brother spying on her date – but it could've been worse. Ginny sighed and beginning penning a letter to Draco, telling him about the latest development.

 

* * *

 

Ginny and Ron arrived early at Three Broomsticks, where she'd sternly ordered him to sit not too close to her. Ron scowled but did not argue as he sat a few tables away from her while Ginny pointedly ignored him. He was really worried that Malfoy might be planning something or simply using Ginny, and she just didn't see it. Even though that git had been somewhat slightly more decent after the war … he was still a Slytherin and Ron didn't trust him.

Ron narrowed his eyes as he saw Malfoy joining his sister at her table, not liking the way he pulled her into a kiss. He was focusing on the couple so intently that he didn't realize that someone had joined him at his own table.

"Weasley," a deep, smooth voice drawled, pulling Ron's attention back to his own surroundings. Blaise Zabini casually reclined against the seat beside him, his dark, slanting eyes studying him in a way that made Ron suddenly uncomfortable for some unfathomable reason.

"Zabini," Ron replied suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

"Having a drink," the Slytherin said lazily, giving a shake to the butterbeer he was holding, not taking his eyes of Ron, "it's what people do in a bar, you know."

"There's plenty of tables around here," Ron scowled at him.

"Astute observation," Zabini smirked, his eyes glinting with arrogant amusement. "Especially from a Gryffindor – it's a near miracle, to be honest."

"Get your own table," Ron snapped, feeling increasingly unnerved and being distracted from his task for tonight – making sure nothing happened to Ginny. He halted suddenly and realization dawned on him as he glared at Zabini, finally having the idea of why Zabini was bothering him tonight. "Malfoy sent you, didn't he?" He said accusingly.

Zabini threw his head back and laughed, startling Ron, "I told Draco you're not _that_ thick to not realize, but he didn't believe me." The gesture made Ron stared at the Slytherin in bemusement, and the stare suddenly made him realize that the dark-skinned man sitting just beside him actually looked … quite handsome.

Ron shuddered when he realized what thought he'd just had, and went on glaring at Zabini, "That means he IS planning on doing something … that evil git … or else he wouldn't mind me being her to check on Ginny."

"Or maybe he simply finds it irritating to be spied on by his girlfriend's brother on a date," Zabini rolled his eyes. "Stop being so paranoid."

"I don't trust him and I don't like him," Ron muttered darkly, turning his attention back to Ginny and Malfoy, partly because he didn't want to miss anything that might be happening, partly because looking at Zabini had somehow … unnerved him.

Zabini snorted, "Let me guess, because Slytherins are all evil and heartless and love toying with people?"

"Something along the lines, yeah," Ron shot back.

"Still so prejudiced after the war, I see," Zabini murmured, then strategically leaned onto the table, propping his head on one arm, and effectively blocking Ron's view from the couple a few tables away. He smirked as Ron glowered at him. "Well, let me clarify something for you then, Weasley. Draco isn't evil or heartless nor does he toy with people's hearts. And neither do the rest of Slytherins – that's just me, really."

"Piss off and get your own table, Zabini," Ron snapped, quickly losing his patience.

"And miss the chance to irritate you and risk Draco's wrath later? I think not," Zabini flashed a toothy grin at him, and Ron stared at those perfect white teeth for a moment too long. Zabini eyed the chess set on a nearby empty table, "now, since I'm definitely not going away and I'm plenty bored, fancy a game of Wizarding Chess? I know you Gryffindors probably weren't the brightest when it came to strategy games but I could go easy on you—"

The sentence had somehow offended Ron. While Zabini had accused him of being prejudiced against Slytherins and thought all of them were evil, the bastard hadn't been better himself with his arrogant assumption that Gryffindors were all dimwitted and sucked at strategy games. Ron always played chess with passion and he'd beaten McGonagall's gigantic chess set when he'd been eleven and he was going to show Zabini how Gryffindors could play chess. Besides, it wasn't as if he couldn't keep watch on Ginny and Malfoy at the same time while he played, and it might shut Zabini up somehow.

"I don't need _you_ to go easy on me, Zabini," Ron sneered back, "though you'll probably be begging _me_ to go easy on you once we started playing."

Zabini scoffed, "Confident much, Weasley? Well … I suppose we shall see."

 

* * *

 

Five minutes into the game Blaise quickly realized he had greatly underestimated Ron Weasley. Gods, how he hated predicting people wrong – he usually prided himself in reading everyone easily. He'd known that Weasley's grades were moderate at best and would probably would have been worse without Granger's help, and he'd assumed Weasley wouldn't be much of a challenge in the Wizard's Chess either – it was a game that required _thinking_ , wasn't it?

Blaise tried not to let his irritation or grudgingly respect that just formed during the past five minutes shown as he kept a perfectly calm and aloof face and studied the board intently. He couldn't believe how he was losing the advantage gradually in the game, and there was only a very slim chance of winning now.

He stole a chance at Weasley, expecting to see some vicious triumph or being thrown back his earlier words, but Weasley wasn't even looking at him, as he continued to spy on his sister and Draco. Blaise lips twitched in annoyance – Weasley didn't seem to be focusing on the game much and yet he was still having the upper hand – _ugh_.

Blaise never thought himself an expert at chess, but he'd always believed that he wasn't bad at it. He usually won when they occasionally played in the Slytherin common room. But if he were to continue on thinking that his skills hadn't slipped – it would be acknowledging that Weasley was _really_ good at this.

He moved a bishop across the board and signaled Weasley it was his turn again. The Gryffindor only hummed and nodded as if totally _expecting_ Blaise's choice of steps – which irritated Blaise to no end – and made a move after a short contemplation.

Blaise sighed and squinted at the board, trying to figure out how the hell he could win this game … before hearing Weasley's smug voice, "Not so confident now, Zabini?"

"You haven't won yet," Blaise half-snarled.

" _Yet_ ," Weasley agreed, chortling, emphasizing on the word.

Blaise decided it was all Draco's fault.

 

* * *

 

Ron was now more amused and less agitated compared to when he first came into Three Broomsticks tonight. Malfoy seemed somewhat alright and he hadn't stepped out of line, which mollified Ron. And playing chess with Zabini wasn't too boring either. Ron had to admit – Zabini played better than most. It'd taken Ron more efforts to drive Zabini to a disadvantage than it would've taken with either Harry or Hermione.

Still, Zabini wasn't _that_ good and Ron felt some smug satisfaction as the Slytherin struggled to find a way to win this game. Especially after how that sneaky snake had judged him earlier … But most of all, it was fun and certainly a bit more challenging than playing with others.

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Blaise scowled when Weasley's knight took down his king. He looked up at the grinning Gryffindor in annoyance and felt the need to say something to defend himself – "well, I wasn't focusing much," before cringing and wondering how he could he come up with such an obvious lie.

"You keep telling yourself that," Weasley laughed, then surprised Blaise by saying, "You're not bad yourself – I would've beaten Harry in a shorter time."

Blaise huffed indignantly, "Yeah, well, he's a _Gryffindor_ – so of course."

Weasley merely raised an eyebrow at him, "Still so prejudiced after the war, I see."

Blaise's scowl darkened a little more at having his earlier words thrown back at him, and muttered, "I'll beat you next time."

"Feel free to try," Weasley said with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

The next time they played was at Potter's Halloween Party.

After the confrontation between Potter and Pansy, Blaise quickly dragged her along with him to find Weasley, determined to win this time. He'd practiced a lot more recently and was hoping this would be sufficient to win – though deep down inside, he still wasn't optimistic about it. But Blaise ignored that bit of self-doubt as he strode confidently towards Weasley.

"Zabini, Parkinson," Weasley nodded at them both, and his tone turned slightly apologetic as he explained to Pansy, "Sorry about Harry … he's a bit stressed lately … the war had been hard on him."

Pansy didn't reply, and Blaise quickly changed the subject to something not so awkward as the chess game began. After a while, Pansy declared, "I'm going to get some drinks."

"Go ahead," Weasley replied, not raising his head as he studied the chessboard.

"Pansy," Blaise's attention quickly drew away from the board as he gazed at her shrewdly, "you're not thinking of –"

"Don't worry your pretty head over this, Blaisey darling," she said lazily. "Oh, and do me a favor, Weasel, beat him so I don't have to listen to him brag in the common room."

"Sure, that I can do," Weasley gave her a smug grin as she left.

"So confident that you'll win again?" Blaise scowled, ignoring the rational voice inside his brain telling him that Weasley _really_ was better at him at chess.

"Likely, yes," Weasley laughed. "Your … competitiveness is admirable though."

"You're not going to win again this time," Blaise said determinedly, refocusing on the board now.

"Care to bet?" Weasley's voice was only too smug.

"On what?"

"5 galleons?" Weasley grinned, "Or anything you like, really, if you win – I'm feeling generous."

"I'll hold you to that," Blaise muttered darkly.

 

* * *

 

He was gradually losing advantage – _again_. Blaise gritted his teeth in annoyance and glared at the board as if to burn a whole into it with his gaze. He turned his head up to look at Weasley, expecting to see a taunting grin or whatever, but found the ginger studying the board intently too.

As far as he could see, Weasley seemed already on the path of winning … Blaise didn't know why he bothered studying the board at this stage of the game. Still, he felt some sort of … something akin to respect for the Gryffindor after this. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Blaise frowned at the board before an idea suddenly struck him and he decided to take a different path.

 

* * *

 

They continued to play and occasionally chatted, and Ron found himself enjoying the Slytherin's company, surprising himself. It wasn't often he'd met someone who was a bit more challenging than the usual people he played with, and had the strong desire to beat him. Besides, their chat on other subjects was surprisingly less hostile than he'd would've guessed too – Ron would even go as far as to say it was amicable.

Plus, Zabini wasn't a bad looking bloke to look at. Ron often found himself studying Zabini as the other teen studied the board. He tried not to think of the horrifying fact that he'd found a Slytherin bloke attractive.

 

* * *

 

"A stalemate is a draw," Blaise drawled lazily, grinning at a fuming Ron.

"But _you_ 're the one that's going to have your king in check if you move any pieces," Ron argued vehemently, "so –"

"But you didn't win, Weasley," Blaise interrupted with an arrogant smirk, enjoying riling Ron up. "Even though I don't have any legal moves left, you didn't capture my king, and that's the point, isn't it?" Blaise grinned at the spluttering Gryffindor, thinking that the redhead actually looked quite cute like this.

"But—"

"If I remember correctly, the bet was that you'll win this game or not – which you didn't. True, I didn't win the game either, but that wasn't what the bet was about, right?"

Ron glared at Blaise but couldn't really argue with this logic. Still, he felt tricked. He huffed and crossed his arm in irritation, "Fine – bloody snake."

"Don't be such a sore loser," Blaise grinned widely, leaning towards Ron, winking at him. Despite his annoyance, Ron also couldn't help but be distracted by the close distance between them and Blaise's extremely handsome and smug face.

Merlin, this really wasn't going in the direction he'd anticipated … "I _didn't_ lose," he said indignantly.

"The game, you didn't," Blaise agreed, continued to sport that _ridiculously_ wide and charming grin and it was going to drive Ron insane if he flashed that bright smile one more time. "But the bet … on the other hand …"

Ron was now truly regretting not having state the bet clearer … he closed his eyes for a moment before saying in resignation, " _Fine._ What do you want, then?"

Zabini leant in even closed and Ron felt his breath nearly stopping as the dark-skinned Slytherin purred, "I'd collect the 5 galleons but since money is never a big issue to me … how about a kiss?"

And _that_ was how it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
